


Mirror, Mirror

by yoo_ngish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Butterfly Effect, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kozume Kenma is Tired, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_ngish/pseuds/yoo_ngish
Summary: Kenma had been living within a dorm where tragedy struck in the previous year. As strange dreams occurred and butterflies appeared in his vision, will he be able to change the fate for the life lost?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_ After the fight rumors spreaded through the halls, Kenma hadn't paid too much mind towards them, especially rumors of a ghost lurking around the area. Once placed in his old room with a new roommate he still hadn't believed much until one night after a shower, a year later after the incident. _

Wearing a comfortable, cheap bathrobe the male was listening to Kuroo's ramblings and such about going out to a party, the male being annoyed accepting most terms that Kuroo settled while he was out for the time being.

Who would fight this boy? He was doing his best in his classes, he was on his way to becoming someone important, someone who had potential to be successful yet that all had went down the drain when jealousy came to play.

Kenma stared into the mirror as a hallucination of butterflies played in front of him, the male's eyes widening as he backed up, his back pressing up against the wall. Butterflies, butterflies? Why were they there? Were they real? The male covered his face before he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the false images, the male taking a deep breath once the hallucination finished.

He hurriedly brushed his teeth and left the bathroom, the male panting as his heart raced. Why the hell did he see butterflies in the bathroom? They were so realistic too, their shadows casted upon nearby areas they fluttered around, a faint blur forming as these butterflies were imagined in front of him. It was as if he was a camera and his only focus was on the hallucinated butterflies.

The male tried to compose himself as he couldn't contact Kuroo, the taller male ignoring his phone during parties. He had to just focus on his own well-being for now and distract himself from the incident with a movie playing in the background and the male playing a game on his phone, his complete focus left on the game after a while and of course the male falling into a gentle sleep with his phone left on his chest.

_ The short male had a dream. Not just any dream, it was a dream about him. The one who passed away in his first year. Faces blurred, the whole scene a huge blur for him, his actions animated beforehand without control of them, even his mind couldn't take control. All he could remember was screaming a name that he hadn't recognize yet was so familiar to him, loud sobs and then pain, followed by a crashing mirror sound and scurrying. _

_ Finally, the door was slammed closed and he could hear sobs of another male, to which he glanced up but once he did the whole dream ended. Nothing but black. _

Suddenly, Kenma had woken up sobbing as he heard the door open, the male's body aching without a single clue why. Kuroo rushed over and hugged his friend as Kenma buried his face into his shoulder, muffling his sobs. He had no clue what happened, why was he sobbing? Why did he feel such a thing after a dream? Why was it a blur? Why did his body ache? Why did he suddenly miss the person in the dream?

"Kenma! Kenma, calm down, what happened?" Kuroo asked as Kenma continued to sob into his shoulder. He had more of a frightened feeling than anything, worry filling his body to the brim to the point where he overflowed and broke out into sobs.

10 minutes he later, the shirt was finally soaked in his salty tears, his eyes burning as Kuroo sighed, watching Kenma calm down from his sudden sobbing. "Now... what happened, Kenma? What made you cry like this?" He questioned. Kenma sniffles, his face sticky from his outburst. He wiped his running nose and sighed deeply as he tried to bring himself to talking about his experience.

Why did he suddenly feel as if he was unable to describe it? The blurred images filmed in his mind were suddenly indescribable. All he could think about is how much of a mindfuck the dream was.

"I... I can't understand. I had a dream and I-I can't describe it. I just can't." He answered with stutters and sniffles. It was all so vivid in his mind yet only he could process parts of it that were low in quality and blurred for him. "I-I... I can't understand why I would have this dream. First I had a hallucination of butterflies and..."

He continued to ramble as Kuroo sat there, confused yet sympathetic for his shorter, younger friend. He was in a huge state of shock, he couldn't process all that happened and he realized that he'd of course be jumbled with his thoughts when it came to the dream.

He suddenly covered Kenma's mouth with his hand, the shorter male looking up with his golden eyes, his eyes filled with curiosity to why he had done that. Kuroo sighed deeply. "Kenma... how about we try to distract you. If this happens again I'll see what I can do but for now... you're confusing me." He spoken, moving his hand. 

Kenma taken a deep breath as his heart skipped, his palpitations slowly down to a normal beat. He hadn't understood what happened but he known it was something that could've been a one time thing, especially after having such a long day with work and his schoolwork. 

He just wanted to believe that his whole hallucination and dream wasn't real. He wanted to be okay. He wanted no stress. He didn't want more issues on his plate.

As Kuroo taken his time to choose a movie he tried to find something relevant to his dream that floated around in his mind. Something, anything that could help. Of course nothing had helped with that as all he could think of was that the room in the dream was familiar and that he hadn't seen Kuroo's poster of the periodic table.

It was frustrating him. Now that he was dealing with this he couldn't find peace. Nothing but frustrations and even more issues just piled up along with his school issues and more. There was no escape, he even felt that his issue was no longer over, just a narrow path with traps and no sight of the light at the end.

"Kuroo. You know... I think I'll be fine." Kenma spoken up with a small, faked but seemingly genuine smile. He known he couldn't involve others too, he just had his feelings about the situation and he didn't want to be open about it around others. "I know that it was particularly frightening, I think I'll get over it, Kuroo. I think that I will be better too." He added on. 

Kuroo sat there listening to Kenma, the male trying to figure out what was he trying to go at. He was a reserved male, he didn't want help often and he did his best to fix his own issues. He of course, had no choice but to leave him on his own too, otherwise Kenma would get frustrated with the male.

"Alright. If you're ever in need though, let me know. I'll be here to assist you."

He had to just let it off for Kenma's sake even though the cat-like male's words were so faked. Hd felt that he didnt need to involve himself if he was acting like that.

Now that Kenma had been dealing with this issue he could only think about it. Blue butterflies, sobbing, glass shattering, aches and a familiar but unidentifiable name, all in a blur.

He seriously couldn't deal with such a thing at that moment with his classes but for now, he had to just settle for riding it out. Seeing where he had gone. Where was he going with this? How could he just end up in something that he known will mess him up?

Somehow, he known he was meant for this though and he was willing to go with it to see what was going to happen. Even if there's nothing for him in the end or he'd face heartbreak. Either way...

He had to do this.


	2. Part 2, Crystal Snow

As time passed, Kenma had fallen asleep once more, comfortable and warm in his odd position, curled up into a ball.

_As he slept images of a cold winter day started to play in his dream. This time the dream was... calm. The animation began with the male holding another person's hand, the male looking up after a bit. He couldn't tell anything. His eyes were blurred but he could identify his hair, his mouth and the male himself. He was really tall compared to Kenma, but the male was used to being around Kuroo so it wasn't a new thing to him._

_"Hey, Kenma, it's really cold. You should've worn more layers." The tall male spoken, Kenma letting out a deep sigh as he shaken his head. It was as if he was in control, not controlling himself._

_"No, Keiji. It's alright. Don't worry about me, okay?" He answered. His name. Keiji. He had to figure this out when he waken up. It was as if he started to live through his dreams. He had no clue how that happened._

_"Kenma. Here." He sighed, taking his jacket off before placing it on the shorter male, sliding the sleeves onto his arms. Kenma looked small compared to the jacket given to him, Akaashi giving a small smile to the other. "See, warmer. You may be a bit small compared to the jacket but of course there's no problem with that." He spoken, continuing to walk. This time he was a turtleneck, Kenma's heart racing upon seeing him in it even though he had no clue how he looked._

_Kenma taken his time, walking with the male as the memories hit him. They were friends. It was their final year before going to college and that first college year was when tragedy knowingly would strike._

_Akaashi soon gasped as Kenma nearly tripped, the male grabbing him and pulling him close. "Hey, be careful Kenma. You're not watching where you're going." He spoken. Kenma looked up at him and noticed that the blur was getting lighter. He could tell that the other had blue eyes now, at least._

_"Oh. Sorry. I'll be careful." Kenma apologized, the male going ahead with the taller. He wasn't sure how it'd be anymore. Keiji. That someone._

Before he known it morning arrived, the male waking up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, the male looking over at Kuroo who was getting ready for his classes. Kenma luckily had no classes for the day since Kuroo called out for him due to the mental issues he had earlier.

He decided to just spend the day looking into this but first he had to refer to Kuroo.

"Kuroo. Do you know anyone by the name of Keiji?" Kenma asked, the taller male's eyes widening as his question replayed. He remembered that the other downplayed it but now he was asking about it. What a turn of events.

"Oh, him. Akaashi Keiji. Yeah, the rumored fights came true. He... passed away in this very bathroom we use. Don't know why we're even allowed access again but... yeah." Kuroo answered with a slightly saddened tone. "He was a pretty amazing student for a first year."

How did he not know that Akaashi had existed? He was doing his best each and everyday studying that year yet he couldn't even hold a faint memory of him or his face. He immediately gotten on his phone and searched his name up.

Articles everywhere. His death known and the fight confirmed, the said students who fought him arrested and anonymous. He clicked on the images link and found his student picture. He had no clue why but now he could see his face as clear as day within the remnants of the memories of his dreams. Those sweet, blueberry eyes that had his heart racing during that dream and he hadn't even noticed them fully until it came to looking at his photo.

The pieces were stitched together, or so he thought. Akaashi was still gone and he couldn't stand that he was fully gone. The feeling of heartbreak settled in yet he didn't even know this person at first, it was as if he known him for most of his life.

Once he managed to calm down he sighed deeply before looking at more photos. Photos he taken of himself, repeats of his student photo and other photos. Just him. He couldn't stand it, he just wanted to pull him out of those photos and bring him back.

That wasn't possible. He had no clue why he had these dreams either—it was all too surreal. He didn't even know these attackers.

Kenma's eyes unknowingly watered up during the process of him trying to figure something out about his death. He just wanted to sob, he hadn't felt so bad about something in his life.

Kuroo's lips parted as he turned to Kenma to speak, the words interrupted as he noticed the watery eyes and saddened facial expression. He had rarely seen Kenma in such a state of emotions that he went over to hug him quickly. Kenma hadn't been this emotional in such a while and he couldn't understand why there was a difference now. 

Kenma buried his face into his shoulder as Kuroo started to assure him that it was okay, rubbing his back before he spoken. "Kenma, you rarely cry this much. You did last night and now you're about to cry. What is going on?" He asked.

Kenma felt as if he lost someone emotionally attached to him and he felt as if he had been crying on and off for years now over his death even though he hadn't even paid a single bit of attention to it until now.

He couldn't say anything though. He couldn't worry Kuroo. He didn't want to worry his friend so he just tried to calm down, wiping his eyes. Kuroo didn't want to poke at the shorter male either so he decided to help Kenma back into his bed fully, the shorter male sniffling as he was getting situated in bed. 

He definitely needed a break now, maybe years of a break. He couldn't stand or handle the overwhelming thoughts and feelings about Akaashi.

As he laid there he taken notice of even more butterflies appearing in a hallucination, the male covering his face with his blanket and closing his eyes tightly as he started to shake.

Just as everything started for him he already was exhausted and drained over the situation. Was Akaashi visiting him? He couldn't take it. He just didn't want to be the one visited by him. He didn't want anything, he just wanted to be at peace with himself and be a side character, not the main character.

As Kuroo left for his classes he peeked up from his blanket and turned to the nightstand, taking notice of a note and some money left as well. He taken the note and glanced over it to make sure of what it said.

_"Hey. Here's some money for breakfast. If you do take a nap, go ahead afterwards and eat. You need to build yourself up and I don't think you have ate in a while either. Just take your time and go when you feel. Thanks, Kuroo."_

A small smile formed on Kenma's face as he laid back into the bed with the note crumpled in between his finger, his limbs draped out on the bed. To be honest he couldn't ask for a better friend, especially during that time where he had the sense that everything was falling apart before him.

He sat up after getting over his small lazy spell, the male taking his time to get ready and situated just so he hadn't looked like he barely slept even though he only had the issue of waking up once within his sleep.

Getting into the shower after preparing his clothing he thought about how and why Akaashi appeared in his dreams, mostly how. How would a dead person just appear in his mind like that, even someone he hadn't known at all?

The thoughts and process bewildered him and rendered him blank towards the situation. He didn't want to think of it anymore since it stressed himself out.

Once he was done he stepped out and dragged himself out after drying himself, dressing up into his clothing. He hadn't bothered with drying his hair fully or doing anything else but what he did beforehand except for getting breakfast. 

Walking by he passed by a few students, some waving to Kenma and some greeted him. Of course he greeted whoever he passed, his eyes focused on the ground for the reason that he hadn't wanted to make any eye contact. Just go get breakfast–be the good friend that Kuroo has and accept his offer of breakfast while the tall male attended his classes. That's all he wanted to do and then get home and lay down.

One obstacle lies ahead, though–one that he never expected to come as he bumped into what felt like a wall, nearly tripping before catching himself. Kenma parted his lips, ready to apologize only to be met with the male turning to him, his facial expression displaying annoyance, a low growl coming from the male.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jackass." He hissed out, Kenma's eyes widening. He hadn't found many jerks in his school yet luckily, but one that was pissed off at him for no reason at all and always cursed him off whenever he was given the chance to just stood there in front of him with his taunting eyes laying upon Kenma.

"I apologize, Bokuto." Kenma responded quietly, walking around the tall male as the his voice faded out, seemingly enraged with swearing and somewhat vulgar language mixed in. 

He hadn't had the time for this, especially with the whole issue at hand of...

_Sudden butterflies appearing in his vision._


End file.
